camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin King
Benjamin King is a 17-year-old son of Hades. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Benjamin King is a seventeen-year-old son of Hades. Benjamin is athletic, introverted, and sweet. He isn't very good with making friends and has trouble approaching people. He prefers if they approach him first. Benjamin has trust issues due to traumatic events in his childhood. He makes people think that he is a cold and unapproachable person with his hard exterior, but he is actually really nice and a total softy. The only person who he always feels comfortable with being himself around is his identical twin brother, Charlie King. Although they are extremely close, he is also very competitive with his brother. He hates it when people compare him to Charlie, because he isn't Charlie. He is Benjamin, and wants to be known as Benjamin King; not that kid who looks just like Charlie King. Benjamin strives to one day go to Yale University to study art and become a world famous artist. He loves drawing and uses it as an escape from reality. Benjamin's fatal flaw is stubbornness. He doesn't like admitting that he is in the wrong, even when he knows he is. He always stands by what he thinks and won't let anyone pursuade him into changing his views. Early Life Benjamin grew up in Melbourne, Austrailia with his mom, Gina, and his older (by two mintues) brother, Charlie. His mom always told him that his father died in a car crash right after he was born, so he never questioned why his dad was never around. He grew up having his mom's boyfriend, Thomas, as a fatherly figure. Thomas and Gina got together when the he and Charlie were four, so he grew to be quite fond of him and considered him to be his dad. Even at a young age, Benjamin knew there was something that made him and his twin brother signifigantly different from all the other kids, aside from the fact that he was dyslexic and had ADHD. He could see things; more like people, that no one else could see. It was as if he was dreaming; but he wasn't. On some occasions, they would talk to him. His brother approached him about it, saying that he had the same visions. They told their mom, but she just waved it off and told them they were day dreaming. Benjamin then put his trust into his only friend other than Charlie at the time, Chris. He told him about his conversations with the ghost-like people. Chris then told everyone that Benjamin was crazy, and made the rest of his time in Melbourne miserable. From that day on, he would get teased and picked on everyday for being crazy. Ever since, Benjamin has had trust issues. When he turned 13, Gina finally told him and Charlie about Camp Half-Blood and explained everything to them. Benjamin was relieved to finally leave his past life and go somewhere where he could actually fit in, but was sad to leave Gina and Thomas. It was no surprise when he arrived that he was a son of Hades, as he was claimed the first night at camp. He currently lives at Camp Half-Blood year round, but occasionally visits Gina and Thomas. Appearance Benjamin has brown eyes and hair. He has an athletic build and is extremely fit (slightly more than his twin). He has a tattoo sleeve on his arm and has a few tattoos on his chest along with several ear piercings. Unlike Charlie, Benjamin has an eyebrow piercing and has two freckles/moles under his eye where as Charlie has one on the middle of his nose. Benjamin's model is Jai Brooks from the Janoskians. :) Alliances *Charlie King (twin brother) Enemies *none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Benjamin can see and talk to spirits and decesased people *Benjamin is good at sword fighting *Benjamin is very fit *Benjamin is good at football (soccer) and tennis *Benjamin is an amazing artist *Benjamin is left-handed Gallery tumblr_mtguesDKLP1rv9fjko1_500.gif|Benjamin (front) Charlie (back) 625304DD9C1163006357113303040_39b74ecb7f2.1.4.jpg 849f9209bf05fc472c13235fb3e41fc4.jpg tumblr_nfaplduSx01tuwo3lo1_500.png superthumb.jpg B8ysuy6IAAE27dY.jpg-large.jpeg w4FJM8mG.jpeg ef9b2183a3eed8fcce9c8e27df00b622.jpg tumblr_mzml7q9LGj1smjr24o1_500.jpg jai-brooks-luke-brooks-nirvana-sexy-Favim.com-2621588.jpg e8b825ccc20f015643b7b38189529077.jpg Jai-Brooks.jpg Category:Camper Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Seventeen Category:Child of Hades Category:Australian Category:Stubbornness Fatal Flaw Category:Twin Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes